Royal lovemaking
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: This is my first official lemon! Please enjoy this story of my absolute favorite Nintendo characters ever.,


**Here it is, viewers! My first real lemon! Please enjoy my debut as this will be** Part** 2 of my first story, Royal Fantasies!**

To continue where we left off, Luigi and Daisy were on their couch, ready to have a night of passion. Daisy decided to start off strong and reached down to carress his member through his overalls. He blushed and quietly groaned from the touch of his lover. He stared into her **very** noticable cleavage from her tank top and almost started drooling.

Luigi moved her hand and told her his idea "Wait. I've been on an adventure and I need a shower. Then we can get started."

Daisy then smirked and stated "Ohhh, great idea. We can shower together to get started. Our glistening bodies cleaning each other off with steamy lust filling the room."

Luigi smiled at her erotic idea and nodded in agreement. She then climbed off him and proceeded to walk upstairs while swinging her hips to give him a pleasant view of what he missed.

As they arrived into their bathroom, Daisy immediately undid and pulled down his overalls, showing his green boxers with a large protosion poking out, making her heated up inside.

He proceeded to lock lips with her and reached behind her to pull off her orange tank top. Their tongues began mingling with each other as they finished undressing each other. Luigi then turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm by continuing to make out with his Princess.

After the shower was warmed up, they walked in and she hugged him from behind and brought him to sit down to put her plan in motion.

"Just relax, my big man. Let Daisy take away all the stress that you have bottled up inside." She whispered sensually as she breathed into and then nibbled his ear.

"Take it easy, Daisy." Luigi stated as Daisy then reached down with one hand to grab his erect member, making him gasp loudly and blush deeply.

She began stroking him gently as she added her other hand to stroke his gently but hard.

Daisy then whispered "That's it, good boy. Just relax and let your desires flow out."

"Daisy... Easy..." Luigi stuttered nervously as he was caught off guard by her aggressive pleasuring.

She continued stroking him as she told him "Don't be nervous, sweetheart. Just let me keep your blood pumping and your arousal rising." As she told him, he began moaning louder and louder until he was almost shouting.

"Daisy...DAISY... OH DAISY! WAIT!" He screamed before he leaned forward as he finally climaxed and released his fluids all over her hands. Because of the long time he's waited, he came in large amounts.

Daisy then cleaned off her hands and told him "How do you feel? Knowing that you finally came? Was it worth the wait?" Luigi then turned around and kissed her deeply, making her gasp and moan from being surprised by him.

He then put her on her back and spread her legs widely, making her blush with want for what she knows **will** happens next.

He then sniffed her burning lust and enjoyed the sour smell. He then stuck his tongue inside her and licked her insides, making her shout in ecstasy and dig her nails into his hair.

"Oh, Luigi! Don't stop, please!" She screamed, pushing his head deeper into her crotch. After a few minutes, he then grabbed her breasts and begins to fondle and squeeze them.

Just as he hit her G-spot, she screamed as loud as she could "OH YES! RIGHT THERE! I'M ABOUT TO RELEASE!" She then sprayed on his face and moaned and twitched as he licked her up to finish her off.

Daisy began panting and smiled as Luigi picked her up and grabbed her ass, making her gasp from his grip.

"Time to clean up and then get to the bedroom." Luigi whispered as he blew into her ear. They finally grabbed their soap and began cleaning each other, kissing deeply and getting aggressive on each other's privates. Him stroking her hard and her pumping him hard.

They kept this up until he felt he was going to cum, so she got on her knees and began sucking him. He grabbed her head and pushed her more onto him. Soon, he blew his load into her mouth as she moaned.

They turned off the water and Luigi dressed in his boxers as he walked into the bedroom as Daisy slipped into the closet, ready to surprise her lover.

A few minutes later, she came out with a yellow bra with black lace and black yoga pants to show off her shapely butt and long, sexy legs. His jaw dropped as he couldn't look away from her gorgeous body.

She walked over to him and leaned forward, purposefully put her barely covered C-cup breasts in his face as she pulled down his boxers and made his member bounce out of them.

She then licked his hardened tip and made his eyes closed and his head fell back on the pillows. She had an idea and turned around, making Luigi wonder why she stopped licking him.

As soon as his eyes opened, his eyes went wide seeing her big, round butt right in his face.

He was thinking "Wow, I forgot how sexy her butt looked in yoga pants."

"You like what you see? Did you miss my butt?" She asked him, giving her butt a shake to tease her man. He slowly nodded as the glamorous sight left him tongue-tied.

"Spank me if you like." She told him as she started to bob her head up and down on his shaft. He began slapping her ass and getting more horny seeing it jiggle with every slap.

She moaned softly as he continued spanking her as she kept sucking him faster and faster. He pulled her pants down to get a better look, revealing her frilly black panties. He began kissing and locking her sweet ass as she still quickened her sucking. Eventually, he was about to release. He groaned as she removed her mouth and let him shoot his juices all over her face.

She used her fingers to pick up all the cum off her face and licked it all up, smiling because she loved his taste. After this, he fully removed her yoga pants, unhooked her bra to reveal her full breasts and slid off her panties to show her leaking womanhood.

"Now you do whatever you like to me. This hot body is your toy to play with and enjoy. I came twice this evening masterbating to you, but now I want to cum as many times as you make me." She explained as he directed his hand to her womanhood.

Luigi then inserted a finger into her warmth and made her gasp and moan. She fell back and let him stick in another finger adding it in deeper. She moaned more and more as he went in deeper and moved his fingers in a rhythmic motion like giving a "Come here" gesture.

"Oh yes! Baby, please... I'm feeling you tickle my G-spot!" She screamed and shortly after, she sprayed all over his hand and covered the sheets. But right after, he continued and sucked on her clit to keep her going and make her orgasm more.

To follow up, her moved his hands up to her breasts and massaged them. Making her sweet moans all the sweeter. Her nipples soon became hard and pointed and he then sucked on her left breast like a baby and used his right hand to aggressively fondle her right breast. After a while, he switched to her right breast and nibbled and tugged on her nipple.

"That's it baby, lap up those boobs as much as you like." She whispered as she stroked his thick, brown hair. He buried his face between her breasts and motorboated them, making her giggle. He alternated between sucking her breasts and massaging her clit to sucking her clit and massaging her breasts.

After hearing her screams and moans, her back arched, her toes curled and after a while, she came twice more.

She nipped his neck and commanded "Take me now, baby! I want to feel you inside my walls and fuck me raw!" He didn't need to speak, he stuck his member deep into her walls and felt them grip around him tightly.

"Oh, Daisy! You're so tight, and I love it!" Luigi shouted thrusting into his lover.

His pace quickened as their moans began to increase in volume and pace. He began sweating and trusted into her faster and harder.

"It's so hot and tight, I can't help but put my whole length in!" Luigi moaned.

"And your member is so long and thick that I want you to put it in as deep as you can!" She replied.

He soon began groaning as his eyes clamped shut and gripped the bed sheets.

"I can feel your cum shout inside of me!" Daisy screamed as he climaxed.

He continued to thrust into her until she screamed as loud as possible "OH, LUIGI! I'm gonna CUMMM!" she then sprayed around his length and coated it in her fluids.

He lied down, telling her "Sit here on my face. I want to lick you down there and feel your butt on my face." She smiled and sat directly on his face and he began licking her down there as he slapped her ass, making her moan more and more. She decided to then suck on him to make a 69 position.

Eventually, they came in each other's mouths and enjoyed their tastes. They then had to clean each other's private areas up from the mess they've made.

Both of them were somehow able to go for one last time as Luigi told his lover "Get on your hands and knees so I can do you from behind and continue enjoying your sweet ass.

"You're so naughty, Luigi." She replied as she got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass high into the air for Luigi to take.

Since he needed to make her more wet and he needed to wait until his memeber was fully back up. He then licked her butt to make her wet and make it easier to slide his length right in. He massaged her soft ass as he kept licking her, enjoying her taste.

He then stuck his length into her butt as she gripped the sheets. He then held onto her hips and trusted deeper and harder into his hot lover.

"Spank me hard, baby!" She demanded as she wanted him to add more pleasure. He then began to spank her hard, making her moan and scream from the enjoyable pain from his spankings. Leaving red handprints on her butt, he soon felt ready to burst.

"Oh Daisy, I'm ready to finish!" Luigi shouted, gripping her ass.

"I'm about to cum too! Let's cum together and complete our night!" She replied as they both released their seed very, very hard.

They both fell back and crashed from their aggressive lovemaking.

She turned to him and pressed her bare breasts against his chest and kissed his cheek.

Daisy moaned and sighed as she stated "Ahhhhh, that was so beautiful, Luigi."

Her green lover replied "It sure was, Daisy. I wouldn't mind going another round tomorrow." He winked to her.

She snuggled up to him and very quickly feel asleep in the warmth and safety of his arms. He covered them up with a blanket and joined her in dreamland.

(So, what did you guys think of my first real lemon? Leave a favorite or review if you really enjoyed it. If you want more LxD lemons, let me know!)


End file.
